Amber Alert
by PetrichorGirl13
Summary: Children between the ages of 1 and 15 have gone missing in the past week. Police believe they are linked. The Titans intentionally were not going to get involved, that was the world's greatest detectives job. However when certain heroes go missing they have no choice. Pairing not chosen yet.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Teen Titans, or the news!**

"We now interrupt your regular scheduled program with breaking news. Another amber alert has been issued this week for six year old Shirley Carter of Jump City who went missing at about 2 o'clock Saturday afternoon. (Picture of young girl is shown) She is 3 and a half feet or 42 inches, weighs 55 pounds, and has shoulder length black hair. Shirley was last seen when her parents put her to bed for her nap on Saturday, during the time she was wearing a white long sleeves laced nightgown. Shirley's parents reported her missing when she was not in her room and no where to be found. If you have any questions or information concerning the situation please call the number listed on your screen." A news reporter woman on the TV said. She then added.

"Keep in mind this is the sixth missing child between the ages of 1 and 15 years old reported this week and it is urgent we find these children. Police believe the cases are linked but do not have any solid facts. If you have any questions or information concerning the situation please call the number listed on your screen. We now return you to your scheduled program."

**Prologue done, more chapters to come soon. Here's the thing I'm not sure what pairing to use. Please help by voting on the poll I have up on my page, it would be a great help! :) Thanks!**


	2. Responsibility

"What monster would do such a thing?" said Starfire after she had finished watching the breaking news. Raven sat on the couch with her. She was reading a book but had stopped to watch the report. Starfire had been following the story of the Amber Alerts all week, Raven and the rest of the team just helped comfort her. The situation no doubt hurt them too but they had to be strong.

"The kind that don't have friends like we do" Raven said friendly trying to comfort Starfire.

"That is true; somebody with a friend like you Raven would not do such a thing." Starfire said smiling and giving Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire that's great but you're crushing me" She said barely breathing.

"Sorry!" She said pulling away quickly. The alarm sounded and red flooded the Tower halls and rooms. The Titans went to go defend their city once again.

XXXXXXX

**Raven**

We just had gotten home from dealing with Slade. He got away again; we've been after him for about two weeks now. Robin's not taking it well at all; constantly always after him, neglecting us. My understanding with Starfire is very neutral. We even did what she called the girl talk once in a while when something was on her mind. Today was one of those days.

"Why does Robin continue to chase Slade who always gets away rather than help find the person who takes children?" Starfire asked me gloomily staring at me. She caught me off guard with the question normally she doesn't ask questions like this about Robin. Normally its just _Are you sure Robin likes me?_ I would reassure and that was the end. On rare occasions we'd talk about me, but she'd never asked a question with a tone like this. I wasn't sure what to say, so I told her what Robin told me when I asked him the same question.

"Robin doesn't think that's our responsibility." I told her, the look on her face was fearful and confused.

"Well then whose responsibility is it if not ours? We are the protectors of Jump City." She questioned even further.

"Robin says that it's a detectives job; the world's greatest detective's job." I said watching her so I could figure by her face what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Starfire doesn't know who the world greatest detective is.

"But Robin is a detective." She said softly.

"He is, but I guess he doesn't want to feel responsible if he can't find the kidnapper." I tried to reason with her.

"But if he did find the kidnapper wouldn't he want to be responsible for that?" She asked seriously. I didn't know how to respond. A long moment of silence haunted the room.

"Starfire if it makes you feel any better why don't we go to some of the victims houses and talk to the parents, you know make them feel better." It was all I could think to say.

"Yes, I would love to" A smile enlightened her face.

"Tomorrow though, it's late and I'm tired." I added.

"Of course friend Raven! I am going to bed, pleasant dreams." She flew out of my room.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, I trying not to make this a habit the next chapter will be longer though! So this chapter would've been up earlier today but I had to wash, blow out, and straighten my hair! Thank you TheDarkQueenofRandomness, Nkcandygirl, and DarkAngelRaven! You are my incredible reliable reviewers! Oh and the poll for the pairings of this story will be up for 12 days more that's till January 16****th**** so get out and vote please! Review, vote, question? **


	3. A Promise is a Promise

**Raven**

"I think this is it." I say as we arrived at small blue one story house with bright yellow shutters. We began walking down the driveway.

"I wished that the rest of our friends could be here with us." Starfire said gloomily. I wished the same thing instead I say.

"I know but they have to still protect the city and just couldn't come I know that they wanted to though." I say just before she knocks on the door. We wait and wait. I start to think that no one is here until a soft women's voice comes from the other side other door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Raven and Starfire, Teen Titans" I said louder than usual so that she could hear me.

"Teen Titans? Go away!" she yelled harshly. Starfire gasped, I didn't expect to hear the answer. I hear some background noise maybe even a man talking. The opens as we walk off the porch. We turn around to see a man and small woman hiding behind him.

"Please come in." He said.

XXXXXXXX

We all sat in the main room. Starfire and I sat on the couch on one side of the coffee table and the parents sat on the sofa opposite of the table. The room was dark and smelled like burning candles and tea. At least of doesn't smell like alcohol. For a moment it just felt awkward we sat and no one said anything. The man had neat black hair and bright blue eyes. I wife had dirty blond hair messily put in a ponytail, I couldn't see her eye but they almost looked grey; she had been crying her eyes out. I would too if the same happened to me. Starfire spoke.

"We have come to give you the comfort. We are sorry and deeply saddened about what happened." She said apologetically. The husband looked thankful like it was what he needed like he was grateful. The mother on had a disgusted look on her face I could tell she was holding back. Her fists clenched tight, biting her lip, she couldn't even look at us. What does she have against us?

"I'm sorry too, but that doesn't change the fact that my baby is gone." She said harshly sobbing. Starfire looked at me like she said the worst thing in the world and had only made this woman more upset. Her husband looked at her and held her tight.

"She's been like this to everyone please don't take it the wrong way. It just we miss her so much." He could barely talk. It no doubt how much pain this couple was feeling. I levitated a box of tissues into his lap.

"Thank you." He said.

"I know what it feels like to lose people you love too I-" as I was speaking the woman cut in.

"Did you lose you daughter, who you raised and watched blossom? You're just a kid; you don't know what real loss is." She spat at me. I nearly lost it. I've lost people I've loved; I lost friends from Azerath… I lost Robin. I hold back from saying what is on my mind because we're supposed to be helping. Looking right into her eyes bleeding with pain I speak gently.

"No, but I've lost family; my mother." Maybe that wasn't completely true, but it's not like she was there for me like a mother should be. I was raised by monks. There's a big difference between monks and mothers.

Silence crept in like a stranger; we weren't sure how to react to or what to say next. I look over at Starfire this obviously isn't going how she planned.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I ask not knowing what else to say. She jumps up and leans over the coffee table quickly grabbing my shoulders. She had a tight grip on me I hear Starfire gasp beside me surprised. She leans in closely to my face. Her husband tries to pull her away but it's no use, she dug her nails into me.

"You're the Teen Titans right?" she asked sharply. I was almost afraid to answer.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Then why aren't you looking for my baby?" She asked uneasily. Her voice and each little movement she made were edgy and nervous.

"Um I-" I couldn't say what I had told Starfire, I just couldn't. I'm not really sure what to say. Before I could say anything else she shook me wildly and commanded.

"You promise me you are going to find my baby! You promise me… because if you don't who will? Who will?" She was now rapidly sobbing and collapsed crying into my lap. I wanted to cry too, instead I just stroked her head softly.

"I will, I promise." I pushed out the words. She continued to cry and Starfire shed a tear too.

XXXXXXXX

At the Tower

"Robin we have to find those kids. We have to find Shirley Carter." I commanded him when I walked in the door of the Tower and saw him on the couch watching TV. He turned around surprised at my seriousness.

"Yes Robin you must help." Starfire chimed in walking behind me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I promised."

* * *

**Hello! Thank you my wonderful reviewers I would do shout outs but I'm too tired to look at who they go to so in general thank you lovely reviewers! Oh I got on pinterest it's pretty cool! The results of the poll are Robin and Raven yay! Till next time see ya laterssss. **


	4. Getting Your Pulmatorties Snoogledefd

**Robin**

"Robin what's up?" Cyborg asked me. I sat in my study going through different documents.

"Oh Slade stuff again" he said not giving me a chance to look up. Out of the corner of my mask I could see him leaving the room.

"Wait actually it's not Slade, the person who's been taking these children" I say pointing to photographs of each child.

"Yeah?" He replied a bit confused.

"We're going to find them and who's doing this." I say looking back down at my work.

"Robin this is nice and all but some of these children have been missing for a week. You know they're probably-" He started off rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't look at me when he spoke of what probably has happened now.

"It doesn't matter, who's to say this person won't take more children? I may not be the world's greatest but I will find these children even if they aren't alive." I didn't notice until afterwards that when I spoke I felt obsessive again, like I was looking for Slade. I don't want to be obsessed again. Slade was one thing but little kids lives are at stake here.

"Why? Why suddenly now, it wasn't your original plan." Cyborg asked me.

"Raven made a promise and I intend to help her keep it."

"You're going to need help; you can't do this alone you know."

"I know… what if I don't find them?" I asked uneasily.

"You mean what if _we_ don't find them. And don't worry we will."

XXXXXXX

**Starfire**

"Raven, Starfire what have you learned about each family so far. They all have something in common besides the obvious." Robin asked us seriously as he walked into the main room with Friend Cyborg. Raven had been writing about each child in her notebook. We had visited each of the families of the stolen children to learn more about them. At the moment Beastboy went to speak with the teachers of the children and friends as Robin had ordered. Each child is a glorious flower capable of so much. We learned that among all it is our duty to find them.

"They were all just ordinary kids." Friend Raven said looking up from her writing.

"There has to be something more, did the family meet somebody who seemed to take a liking to them recently; a babysitter maybe?" Robin asked. I have never seen Robin of the sorts. He thinks so differently when he is pressured. Normally we do not see him act as a detective because he hides himself when looking for Slade. It is most fascinating to see him this way.

"Perhaps, but what of the older children?" I ask thinking of Robin's conclusion. Friend Beastboy had told me once it is not customary for teenagers to have "babysitters". What I said must have been good because my friends looked at me as if they had realized their pulmatorties had been snoogledefd.

"Raven did they say anything else that at least some of the children could have in common?" Friend Robin asked Raven. Raven flipped through the pages in her notebook.

"Umm, most of them were reclusive in class or didn't really have friends." Raven replied unsteadily.

"Which ones?" Cyborg asked.

"All of them except the first abduction; 15 year old Marilyn."

**I am sooo sorry guys, I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy lately but give you permission to bash me for it, sorry!**


	5. MarilynTerra

**Me, own Teen Titans? Haha!... Get a life.**

**General thanks to everyone that favorites and follows me and this story! **

**I can't remember if I responded to reviews last time so I'll do it again just incase:**

**MaddieLove95- Yeah it was the people's vote I wanted it the other way too kinda sorta but oh well. I write one of those just for you! Someday…**

**DarkAngelRaven- Awww tank yous! Raven and Robin.**

**Nkcandygirl- As always tank yous!**

* * *

"Marilyn was always popular, she was on the cheerleading team, straight a's. It seemed as if she could relate to almost anyone." Marilyn's best friend; 15 year old Denise said. Raven and Robin listened to each and every word while Raven took notes.

"Thank you, we'll do all that we can to try and find her." Raven said.

"I trust that you'll find her but not alive." The dark skinned girl said quietly. Only Raven heard it and right when Raven was about to ask why Robin spoke.

"You said almost everybody, who didn't she get along with?" Robin asked.

"A couple of months ago back there was this man who we met at a bar, we had snuck in. He kept putting the moves on us but especially Marilyn. Flirting, buying us drinks. Then there was a fight and the three of us left. But the guy wanted us bad, so when we were waiting on a cab Marilyn got sick and threw up suddenly there he was with a bottle of water for her. A minute after she drunk it she told me to go home and that he was going to take her to his place to get cleaned up. So I walked 3 blocks home and didn't see her again until 2 days passed. She made me promise not to tell, it was one of the worst nights and best nights of my life." She slowly said shifty back and forth.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Robin asked

"I was drunk" She said as if she was ashamed of herself.

"You said we'd probably find her dead, why?" Raven asked monotonously.

"Oh you heard that, Marilyn never told me what happened that night."

/

Marilyn (what really happened)

"Nice place, where's the bathroom?" I asked my host, I can't wait to clean up this puke off of me! I may be a bit drunk. But it seemed as if his place was hours away, I slept most if the car ride. It's already morning and I wake up with a splitting headache and queasy.

"To your left"

"Thanks" I say, as I walk I notice he never stops following me. He's close, right behind me; I can feel him breathing down my neck. I get to the bathroom where he follows me.

"I think I got it you can leave now" I say a bit uneasy of his next move.

"You know I can't do that." he says intrigued

"Yes you can really, what time is it?" I say forcefully

"2" was all he had to say

"In the afternoon?!" I ask surprised.

"Yeah it's Saturday, what else do you need to know?" he asked desperately. Well there goes my perfect attendance record seeing as I missed Friday school. His eyes were wild, palms red and now coming at me front side.

"Stop, get off me!" I yelled. He grabbed my throat and pushed me into the wall knocking my breath away. Then forcefully threw me to the shower and turned on the burning water. I couldn't bare it I wanted out away from this creep! This is all too soon, I don't want this. But I have no say in this…

I wake up in a bed where I see the sun beginning to set. I've heard of stories like this it's only minutes before I die.

"Hello?" I call out to the empty room

"Yes Terra?" he answers me from the kitchen. I smell coffee and pizza.

"My name isn't Terra." I say confused

"Yes it is!" he shouts, I hear a glass break.

The door opens and a fit dark man walk in with a tray and calls out room service. Immediately I run to him, and tell him everything pleading for his help. He looks horrified when the man lunges at him. I walked out free and back home. Well I got a cab all the back to California another state away.

/

"Does this man have a name?" Was all the two Titans asked.

* * *

**HA! I'M NOT DEAD! Fanfiction wise that is… anyways hoped you guys liked and sorry for the slow updates lately.**


End file.
